The field of the invention is key covers for computer keyboards.
Although there are many types of key covers which cover an entire computer keyboard,usually to protect the keys from dust when not in use,there is only one known example of a key cover for an individual key of a computer keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,417 to Wade et al. discloses a key cover which has a pair of spaced apart feet,a pair of sidewalls extending upwardly from the feet,and a top wall connecting the sidewalls,with an opening in the top wall. This structure is different from the present invention and is designed for a different purpose, namely, to avoid inadvertently striking certain keys.
Color coding of computer keys is also known in the prior art,for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,097 to Kuhlenschmidt, which also discloses enlarged keys. In the prior art, however, it is the keys themselves which are colored,rather than a key cover. No prior art has been found which discloses the use of a key cover with a colored background and fluorescent letters.